


Whither Thou Goest Will I Go

by Marcella-ella (MarcellaBianca)



Series: The Book of Ruth [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fourth of July, M/M, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Wedding Fluff, these idiots get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaBianca/pseuds/Marcella-ella
Summary: Steve's birthday, and a wedding.These events are related.





	Whither Thou Goest Will I Go

**Author's Note:**

> OBVIOUSLY I had to write something for this sucker's birthday! Happy 99th, you old fart. Have THE schmoopiest thing I've ever written.
> 
> In my Book of Ruth!verse, so this is pretty fitting with their personalities.

_ July 4th, 1939. _

_ Later that evening, Bucky dragged Steve out onto their fire escape to get a look at the fireworks display. He flung an arm around Steve and pointed up to the sky. “A celebration for my main guy, Steve Rogers,” he said over the din. He leaned in close, brushing his lips with Steve’s. “Happy birthday, Steve. I love you so, so much.”  _

_ Steve closed his eyes and felt fireworks explode in the air and in his chest. _

 

* * *

  

_ July 4th, 2017. _

"I'll have you know, Tony is never going to forgive either of you."

"He forgave me for killing his parents while I was brainwashed, I think he'll get over this," Bucky said with a sidelong glance at Pepper. Steve squeezed his hand, the flesh and bone one, and looked out the window. They were minutes from the courthouse.

She merely shook her head, then looked to the ceiling. "FRIDAY, please play my most recent text message from Tony."

"Yes, Miss Potts," FRIDAY said. The sudden boom of Tony's voice filled the limo. 

_ "I'll have you know that I am beyond furious with both of you. You're supposed to be my friends. Friends don't just fuck off and get married without telling me, okay? I didn't even get to throw you old farts a bachelor party with all of the 1930s goodies like a bathtub full of gin and a questionable gangster presence. You know what? You can forget about me even saying congratulations. I'm personally offended -" _

"That's when my voicemail cut him off," Pepper said with a small but pointed smile. Steve couldn't help but smile back. He knew that if Tony had gotten any wind of this prior to the actual day, he would've freaked the fuck out and built 30 suits to buzz the ceremony while a holographic slideshow full of embarrassing photos of himself and Bucky played in the background. 

"Hey," Bucky whispered, nudging him. Steve turned. Bucky was staring at him in a kind of bemused wonder. "We're getting married today."

"Yeah. We are." 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve had thought what it would be like to plan an actual, proper wedding, shortly after Bucky had proposed. "We could wear our dress greens," he said to Bucky one night as they splayed together on the couch, watching CNN. "Or our uniforms, or something. Or we could wear suits."

"I'm gonna get something custom designed," Bucky said decisively. "Something that makes you say you want to marry the fuck out of me and then fuck me after we're married."

Steve burst out laughing. Bucky was still the only person on earth who could make him truly, deeply laugh. 

 

* * *

 

"You should get Pepper to help you coordinate everything," Sam said solemnly. Sharon nodded next to him. "She would know how to make it really special," she offered.

"Well, it'll already be special, since it's Bucky," Steve said with a shrug.

"Oh Jesus Christ, kid, I'm gonna puke, that's so cute." Sam looked disgusted, while Sharon just grinned. 

 

* * *

 

"We aren't telling Tony about this, of course."

"Of course, Steve. That would be absolutely insane." 

"Thank you, Miss Potts."

"Steve, how many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Pepper?"

"Every time, ma'am."

  

* * *

 

 

As the months dragged from late winter, to spring, to summer, Steve kept thinking about what kind of wedding he and Bucky would really want. "I don't think we should do something big," he'd said to Natasha, post-spar. "We deserve something quiet, don't you think?"

"God, yes," Nat had said, her eyes soft.

That night, Steve had murmured into Bucky's sweaty, sticky chest, "You want something big or small?"

"Do you realize how many jokes I could make right now based on that sentence." Bucky smirked.

"You know what I mean, jerk."

Bucky huffed out a laugh, and kissed the top of Steve's head. "I just want to marry you. I don't care about anything else."

So on the morning of July 3rd, when Steve woke up and Bucky asked him what he wanted to do for his birthday, Steve snuggled into his partner's chest and said, sure as a prayer, "I want to get married."

A quick phone call to Pepper resulted in a a trip to fill out a marriage certificate at the City Clerk's office. 24 hours later, Steve and Bucky were both in suits headed back to the office, license in tow, ready to, in Bucky's words, "marry the shit out of each other."

 

* * *

 

The City Clerk, a woman with straw-colored hair named Pam, was completely unfazed by the presence of Captain America and the Winter Soldier in her office. Steve would put good money on her having seen way weirder people get married here. Pam took their marriage license with a cursory look, and nodded. “Okay. You two ready?” 

Steve looked over at Sam and Nat, their acting witnesses. (Pepper was outside making sure anyone with a long-lens camera was disposed of appropriately.) He looked over at Bucky, who was dressed as Steve was - a pressed button-down and jeans. 

( “What, no custom suit?” Steve had joked that morning when Bucky had dressed first. Bucky had looked down at his outfit, then at the floor. “Just want to marry you today,” he said quietly.  

They were slightly late meeting Pepper after that.)

“You ready?” He murmured. 

Bucky nodded, and gave that shy, melted-butter smile that Steve was never going to not blush at. “Yeah. I wanna marry you, punk.” 

The ceremony was short and sweet - the two men had considered writing their own vows, but Steve couldn't get anything to sound right and Bucky wanted to open with sixteen lines dedicated to Steve’s ass, which Pepper politely vetoed.  

Their rings were being custom made, so Steve took a rubber band and looped it around Bucky’s finger, and Bucky fished in his pocket for a piece of foil from a pack of chewing gum and pressed it to Steve’s. Behind him, Sam snorted.  

“All right, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you married,” Pam said, summoning up the spare bits of enthusiasm she still had left. 

Steve knew, logically, that they were working towards that moment all day. But the weight of it, the sheer incredible  _ miracle  _ of it, didn't hit him until the exact moment those words fell out of Pam’s mouth. He yanked Bucky to him, feeling the strength and surety of his husband -  _ husband _ \- and kissed him, good and deep. Bucky wrapped his arms around steve’s waist and locked him close. Sam and Nat applauded, then Nat picked up a bag of white rose petals and dumped it over Steve and Bucky’s heads. 

 

* * *

 

“Should've seen this coming,” Bucky groaned. 

“Now, don't get mad,” Tony said, sweeping his hand to the Tower common room, where boxes of pizza and cupcakes greeted Steve and Bucky. “This is literally it. I figured you didn't want anything crazy.”

“Why Tony, I believe you actually listened. Should I take your temperature?” Nat asked.  

“Ha. Ha.” Tony picked up a box of pepperoni. “Chow down. Fireworks start in an hour.” He looked over at Bucky, who had tensed up. “I have noise-canceling headphones for you. Steve could 

 

* * *

 

“Birthday, Fourth of July, and our wedding, huh?” Bucky nuzzled into Steve's shoulder. “Getting greedy, Rogers. Lotta stuff on one day.”

 

“Yeah. I'm greedy.” Steve put an arm around his husband, as they watched the sun set over the Hudson. “But you married me.”

 

“Damn right.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you they'd get married!


End file.
